


Two Broken Souls Can Become One Stronger One

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Series: Superhero Young Love [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (probably soon), (texting), (yeah I'm back at it again), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I forgot this was supposed to be informative, I just miss writing about this ensemble tbh, I just missed them a lot okay, I love Roy too, I love him, I mean it's JayRoy what did you expect, I'mma stop tagging now, JayRoy ftw, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, OKAY THIS TIME IMMA REALLY STOP TAGGING, Oh also, So yeah, THOSE TAGS TOOK ME LONGER TO EDIT THAN THE TIME I TOOK TO WRITE THE CHAPTER BTW AO3 WAS AGAINST ME, Texting, also the rest of the gang will be there too cause, although there will some be sunshine and rainbows cause, and Cuteness, and loving couples, basically just those two being in love, cause not gonna lie I miss my textfic lol, don't tell anyone but, especially Jason, idk - Freeform, if you've read anything I've written, just for some chapters, just random moments taken from their timeline, lol those tags are not helpful at all, not everytime though, oh well, sunshine and rainbows, that's gonna show tbh, you know I love soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: JayRoy Love Fest, that's basically it I think.





	1. Jason's Journey With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there strangers! it's me ! Back again with a new story! or well, a new continuation on my never ending serie. you heard right, I'm never stopping this serie! I'll continue until someone comes collecting it from my cold, dead hands!  
> Honestly though, I love those characters so much it's not even funny. it feels like they are part of my daily life now, I sometimes feel like they're my closest friends ahah that's sad.  
> So. JayRoy. honestly, I've been toying with the idea for a while. As you've probably guessed reading my textfic (if you haven't and have stumbled upon this one by chance, go read it first please, it will make your life easier) I am an avid Birdflash shipper, and they will probably always be my favorite DC ship. I don't think I will ever run out of ideas to write about them. however, for a while now I've been thinking a lot about JayRoy and the potential they have. and not gona lie, I'm pretty hyped up thinking about all the challenges they're gonna bring. they're so different from Birdflash, but that's why they're so great to write about and I think I'm gonna have fun coming up with ideas!  
> it's also a way for me to have a back up when inspiration doesn't come to me for my other current story. don't get me wrong, I love writing it and I don't plan on stopping, but I don't know why, this story seems to get away from me a lot more than any other I've written. the plot keeps changing without my consent, it's like I'm being possessed.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! xxx

Jason was five the first time he fell in love.

Or at least, the first time he had a crush, because as time went by, he quickly understood that love was far stronger than what he had felt at the time.

But for five year old him, it was truly love and he’d never felt anything better in his life.

Her name was Zoe, she was a cute blonde with ponytails, a pretty dress, blue eyes like the sea and a smile that shined more than the stars. Jason knew instantly he wanted to marry her the moment their eyes met at school.

School was not a happy place for him. Being really poor and having no father and a mother who was barely even there, too busy being doing drugs to take care of her son, he was not the most social kid, and his classmates could see it. They could also see he wasn’t like them, and took every opportunity to make him aware of it. They were pretty vicious for five years olds, but Jason was a fighter. He didn’t let them get away with it. It got him in trouble more often than not, and had him labeled as a violent, troubled kid. But Zoe, Zoe was different. She was the embodiment of an angel. She didn’t see Jason as a bad person, a troublemaker. She only saw him as another kid like her. So she treated him with kindness, always smiling at him and talking to him. To five year old Jason, that meant the absolute world, so it’s not difficult to understand how he could have liked her so much.

First love also meant first heartbreak unfortunately. It happened when his mother bailed on him and he was forced to go live in a foster home and change school. He hadn’t even had time to say goodbye to Zoe. He never saw her again. With time, her features started to fade from his mind, but he never did forget her smile. It warmed his heart as he went from foster home to foster home, eventually just deciding on fleeing and start fending off for himself. That is, until he met Bruce of course.

 

The First time he fell for a boy, he was fourteen. He’d finally convinced Dick to take him with him to meet the team, and he was so excited. He still wasn’t exactly well-adjusted socially, but he needed to impress them just today. He desperately wanted in. but he was so nervous, and when he was nervous he tended to get defensive. He needed to reign it in as much as he could.

He got in and he could tell that most of them were going to get on his nerve quickly. But one person made him feel at peace instantly: the leader, Aqualad, or Kaldur. He had this aura about him that commanded respect, but also made you feel like you were safe. When he introduced himself to Jason, he gave him a smile, full of kindness and generosity. And for the first time in along while, Jason was reminded of Zoe, of how it had felt when she smiled at him. It was like he was five again. He had had other crushes since of course, but not like this, and certainly not on another boy. Another, much older boy.

And so with his first boy crush came his first gay crisis of course. The few weeks that followed were particularly difficult to deal with, not understanding what was happening to him, not knowing what to do about it, having to hide it from everyone at all time. He was scared anyone would find out, but especially, he was scared Bruce would find out. Would he kick him out? Make him leave the team? Would he abandon him?

It all finally became too much for him and from his first boy crush to his first gay crisis, he got his first panic attack. Dick was the one who found him, because of course he was. He helped him calm down, then asked him what had happened, but he couldn’t tell him. He might do everything inhis power to be a pain in his ass, Dick was still his big brother and he didn’t want to lose him. But Dick knew, Dick had known from the beginning probably. So instead of making him talk about it or confronting him about what he knew, he decided to be the one confessing.

That day, Dick came out as bisexual to Jason. It took him one more month to do the same, but Dick understood and never pressured him about it. With time, his crush on Kaldur faded fortunately, and he could  finally look him in the eyes without blushing, which helped him a lot to integrate better with the team. Sometimes, he wondered if Kaldur ever knew. He probably did, but was too kind to say anything. Which was exactly the reason why he had crushed so hard in the first place.

 

There had been other infatuations here and there, people he met and instantly liked, some of them he dated, girls as well as boys. But the faster he fell for them, the faster the passion faded out. Like a fire running low on fuel.

 

The last time he fell in love, it wasn’t with a perfect stranger. He didn’t meet him and instantly fell for him. He didn’t think about spending his whole life together with him as soon as he saw him. If he was honest, if you had told him when they met that he would one day become the most important person in his life, he would have laughed at you.

Roy had a lot in common with Jason. He had a hard exterior just like him. He was closed off, angry at the world, hot headed, impulsive.  He was also so, very sad and alone, you just had to look in his eyes to see it. They clashed often in the beginning, and even after becoming somewhat friends. But they also understood each other on some level, which helped.

Then Jason died, and came back. He was not the same anymore, actually he was completely off his rockers, and soon enough most people gave up on trying to make him himself again. He forced them to give up by pushing them away, some more violently than other.

Roy though, Roy wasn’t having it. Because Roy understood, and Roy knew that no matter how much he tried to deny it, he needed someone. And every time he pushed him away, he came back even harder. Until he couldn’t fight him anymore. Until he just had to accept that he was not getting rid of him. Until he was an integrant part of his life, his best friend, the only friend he had at the time.

And when it was Roy’s time to fall off the track, he was there to pick him up each time. They became each other support system.

It wasn’t hard after that to see how behind all his anger, Roy was actually the kindest, most selfless person Roy had ever met. He wouldn’t show it the way Zoe or Kaldur had, but there was no mistaking it. Jason didn’t even realize it when he started crushing on him. He did notice however, that Roy was starting to fall for him, and that scared him. The last thing he wanted was to lose him over this. So he didn’t say anything, pretended not to notice when he would stare for too long or let his touch linger just a little bit. He put all his observations in a box and never opened it.

Then one day, as they were watching a very bad Christmas movie on TV in the middle of November (seriously, those Christmas movies were starting to air earlier each year, It was ridiculous) it happened. He had just came back from the kitchen with two beers and handed one to a very sleepy Roy who just lifted his head , eyes half shut, and smiled at him. It was not the big shiny smile Zoe had given him, or the reassuring one Kaldur always had for him. This one was small, soft and barely there, yet so full of love an affection it was almost blinding. And the best part was that it was just for him. He’d never smiled at anyone else like that, Jay was sure of it. He remembered thinking he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his whole entire life, and that he would give everything to see it again, and again every day until he died. That’s when he knew.

That’s when he fell in love with Roy Harper.

That’s when he fell in love for the last time

That’s when he understood what real love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: going back to my roots...


	2. Amnesia Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't want Roy to forget he loves him, Roy just want to get somesleep, and for his husband to rest too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, a second chapter already? am I back to my old self?  
> Nah probably not. it was just really easy to write fast cause it's... drumroll.... A TEXTING CHAPTER! GAAAAH I MISSED THOSE SO MUCH!  
> basically I just wanted something cute, light and funny between my boys. also, sorry if any of you got scared reading the title of the chapter, but I swear it's not click bait! they litterally discuss the amnesia trope !  
> Anywho without further ado, enjoy my first Texting Chapter in like four months or something, wow time flies! xxx

**Bourne:**

I love you

 

**Merida:**

It’s 3AM

 

**Bourne:**

So?

 

**Merida:**

So go the fuck to sleep asshole

 

**Bourne:**

Can’t

I need you to know I love you like

Right now

 

**Merida:**

Jason

We’ve been married for three years now

I think I’m aware that you love me at this point

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah but what if like

You got amnesia in the middle of the night

Like you hit your head or something and

 you don’t remember ever loving me

Then you wouldn’t remember I loved you either

But since I told you, now you know

 

**Merida:**

Are you drunk ?

 

**Bourne:**

Drunk on you

But nah

Didn’t drink

Just thinking a lot

 

**Merida:**

Let me guess

Dick had you watching one of those kdramas

He loves so much where one of the characters

Gets in an accident and forgets all about the love of

Their life?

 

**Bourne:**

Perhaps

 

**Merida:**

Baby

Go to sleep

 

**Bourne:**

But I don’t wanna

I miss you

I miss Lian

I miss Nymeria

I even miss that little pest you call a dog

 

**Merida:**

Stop hating on Poney

 

**Bourne:**

How can I stop hating on a dog called Poney

Especially when said dog is a freaking Chihuahua

 

**Merida:**

You know Lian loves him even more than she loves us

If she had to choose she would gladly sell us to the devil

For him

 

**Bourne:**

Which is totally unfair

Cats are better anyway

 

**Merida:**

Sure

 

**Bourne:**

I was serious though

I do miss you

And I love you

 

**Merida:**

So you’ve said

And I keep telling you, go to sleep you moron

The quicker you’ll go to sleep, the quicker you can wake up

And come back.

**Bourne:**

Hm true

You know I don’t sleep well alone though

 

**Merida:**

Go cuddle your brother then

 

**Bourne:**

Why do you hate me

 

**Merida:**

Cause it’s 3AM

And I should be sleeping

But instead I’m dealing with my husband

Who’s acting like a toddler

Ididn’t sign up for this

**Bourne:**

Pretty sure you did

For better or worse remember ?

 

 

**Merida:**

Right.

Time to divorce then

If that’s what the worse part is I don’t want it

I need my beauty sleep

 

**Bourne:**

Inacurate

You’re basically always sleep deprived

Yet also always flawless

 

**Merida:**

Flattery will get you nowhere

 

**Bourne:**

Worth a try

Hey

 

**Merida:**

?

 

**Bourne:**

If I were to lose all memory of us one day

Please never give up on me

Cause I don’t want to love anyone but you

 

**Merida:**

You’re really hung up on this amnesia thing

 

**Bourne:**

It’s scary to think about

 

**Merida:**

Hm true

Of course I wouldn’t give up on you love

I did say for better or worse

And jokes aside, I intend on keeping this promise

So you don’t have to worry

If you ever lose your memory

And forget ever loving me

I will still make sure you know I love you

No matter what

 

**Bourne:**

Good

**Merida:**

Feeling better now ?

 

**Bourne:**

Kinda

Still miss you though

 

**Merida:**

I know

Look at us, we’ve become as pathetic and

Co-dependant as Birdflash

It’s digusting

 

**Bourne:**

It’s okay

We can still pretend we’re better than them

They don’t need to know we’ve descended to their level

 

 

**Merida:**

Deal

Now please for the love of God

Go to sleep

 

**Bourne:**

Ugh Fine

Goodnight hubby

Sleep well

I love you

 

**Merida:**

Love you too Jay

Please get some rest

See you tomorrow x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAH THEY ARE TOO CUTE FOR WORDS! JayRoy as husbands AND fathers!  
> Next Chapter: who knows? I haven't thought of it yet


	3. Shovel Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is confusion, Roy bakes a pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello!  
> the problem with the frequent updates is that I'm running out of things to say in those notes.  
> Anywho so yeah this chapter. honestly I'm disappointed, it was supposed to go a bit different but I wrote half of it yesterday the other half today and that's the recipe for disaster honestly. the second half is kinda mediocre if you ask me. I'll make up for it in the next one.  
> I've thought about it and I don't think this story will have more than ten chapters. I've started writing down my different ideas and so far I have enough for five more chapters, but I think I will have one or two more ideas soon enough. not much more than that however. so yeah.  
> Anyway hope you'll enjoy! x

Roy was still recovering from his recent kidnapping in the comfort of his even more recent boyfriend’s apartment. Said boyfriend had gone on a mission with Dick, it had taken a bit of convincing for him to be able to leave Roy on his own for a few hours, but he’d finally managed to make him go.

So to say he wasn’t expecting any visitors would be pretty accurate. So it came as a surprise to him when he was interrupted in the middle of his baking a pie while listening to Frank Sinatra by the loud barging in of Tim. He lifted an eyebrow at the sudden appearance, and waited for Tim to explain himself or something, but he didn’t. He just stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before sighing and going straight to the alcohol cabinet and pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Roy decided the situation was getting stranger and stranger every minute, and it had to stop.

“Why hello Timothy, what a lovely surprise! I didn’t know you were coming, please have a drink! By the way, Jason’s not here so you’re out of luck.”

“I know Jay’s out on mission, who do you take me for? “

“If you know then what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you actually.”

Oh. Well that certainly was a surprise. He’d never really talked much with the third Robin if he was honest. Not that he didn’t like him or anything, they just never really had time to get close.

“You came to see me. May I ask why?”

“Just wanted to chat with you. See how you were doing. You had us all very worried you know?”

“So I’ve heard. Thanks by the way, for helping with my rescue and everything. I owe you one. And I’m good actually. Still a bit on edge but I’ll probably be all good in a day or so.”

“Good, good. And no need to thank me, I’m sure you’d have done the same anyway” he said absentmindedly while turning his glass in his hand. Roy frowned.

“Hey Tim, you okay there?”

“Yeah sure, just thinking.”

“About what?”

Tim shrugged, hinking for a minute, before saying:

“You’re a good guy. I like you.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“And you’re good for Jay. You somehow bring out the best in him and he’s always ten times happier when you’re around.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Not really sure, I just… I guess I’m trying to say I’m happy for the two of you?”

“Really? You don’t sound too happy.”

“I am, I just… you’re gonna find it stranger.”

“Try me.”

“I just feel like I should like, threaten you or something.

“O…kay?”

“Cause like, I know I’m supposed to be the little brother and shit, but sometimes I just feel like it’s kind of my responsibility to look out for Jay you know? He’d never ask me to, he’d probably kick my ass if he heard me right now actually, but I still feel like I should. And I’m sure you would never do anything to hurt him, but still. I feel like it needs to be done. “

Roy chuckled lightly, but nodded.

“Yeah, I get your point. If you really think you should, then go ahead I guess.”

“That’s the thing though, I don’t really want to. Cause like I said, I like you. Plus I’m pretty sure whatever I say you’re never going to feel threatened by me so…” he finished while drinking the rest of his glass.

“Mh, don’t be too sure about that. I mean I’m not dumb, I know exactly how dangerous you could be. Anyone who knows you should be at least a little threatened by you.”

“ I mean I guess that’s true but you’re like, the most reckless person I’ve ever met other than Jay, and both of you have a death wish I swear to God. Now that I think about it, I’m actually reconsidering what I said about the two of you dating being a good idea.”

“ Well, if you add two negatives, doesn’t it make a positive?”

“no, it’s if you multiply then.”

“Whatever, math sucks anyway. What I’m trying to say is, yeah sure, we’re reckless, and we tend not to think properly before we act sometimes. But we also want each other to be safe, and so we’ll both have to compromise on our recklessness.”

“I guess that’s one way of seeing things.”

“See? Now did you have anything else to say?”

“not really, just… be happy I guess?”

Roy smiled.

“Will do. Now that that’s done, mind helping me finishing that pie? “

“I guess, but fair warning, I’m pretty disastrous at cooking.”

“How disastrous?”

“I once forgot to put water when I was making pasta.”

“… right, just stand there and look pretty then, I don’t want to risk anything.”

“That I can do”

They spent the rest of the afternoon hatting, joking around and bonding while eating pie until Jason came back. He was pretty surprised to see them be this friendly with each other, but it was a pleasant surprise. That is of course, until he realized that they were now able to team up against him and trade embarrassing stories. But if it was the price to pay to see them happy, well, he would have to endure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (I'm so excited for this one tbh): Fatherhood


	4. Jason's Journey With Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Award for Best Dad of 2019 goes to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> IM REALLY EXCITED  
> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER  
> I LOVE LIAN  
> I LOVE JASON  
> THATS IT  
> ENJOY xxx

The first time Jason called Lian his daughter, he didn’t really think about it. After all, it wasn’t like the concept was foreign to him at this point. Roy had been referring to her as “their daughter” for a while now. And everytime he heard it, it made his heart swollen with pride and joy. He truly did love the little girl as if she was his own, cared for her and would give the whole world to see her smile.

But he’d never called her his daughter yet. It was like he didn’t feel as though he deserved it for a while. he would  shrug of everything he did good thinking it was just normal, but exacerbate every mistake, thinking it meant he was bad at parenting. He questioned himself on every single choice, not knowing if it was ever the right one, sometimes wondering if he had any rights to make them. He knew Roy trusted him to be a good role model an care giver for Lian, but he was terrified of letting either of them down.

So, he’d never allowed himself to call her his daughter. He didn’t even know if she would be okay with him doing so.

But as time went by, he slowly but surely gained more confidence in himself. He felt more comfortable with the idea, and so when it happened, it wasn’t as big of a deal as he’d always thought.

Lian had spent the week end at her aunt’s house, and Artemis was dropping her back home. Jason had greeted them first, Roy being busy cooking, and he of course instantly took the little girl in his arms, lifting her up and asking her how her week end had gone. She obviously instantly started babbling away about how much fun she  had had, all the cool things her aunt had her do, and Jason listened attentively, not missing a word. Then he put her down so she could go see her dad in the kitchen, and he started talking with Artemis, asking if everything went well and whatnot. She assured him it did, and then started complimenting him on his parenting:

“ You and Roy have done wonders with her the past few months. She’s far happier than I’ve ever seen her. She’s also taken to you very fast. She tells me all about the ‘super duper cool things” you do together.”

“She does?”

“Yes, she won’t shut up about you, you should be proud” she added with a smile; which he returned.

“I am, I really am.”

“Good. Oh, she also said you’re teaching her how to fight so she can become a knight?”

“that’s not exactly what I had in mind when I started teaching her self-defense but what can you do right? If my daughter wants to become a knight, who am I to say no?”

 

And just like that he said it. Not even realizing he had. Artemis smiled again, even more fondly this time.

“I guess you’re right about that.”

 Jason didn’t notice the smile that Roy, who had just entered the room with Lian in toe, had given him at that moment. It was like he had fallen in love all over again.

 

The first time he heard someone call him Lian’s father, it really solidified everything in his mind. He had gone to pick her up from dance practice. Roy was usually the one to do it, but he had had an emergency that day and had asked Jason tog o instead. It was a strange sight, seeing this twenty-five year old in a leather jacket with tattoos in the middle of all those suburban moms. He certainly looked out of place, and he could feel them staring at him oddly, probably thinking he was here to pick up his little sister or something. He paid them no mind and went straight to the teacher, introducing himself and telling her who he was here for. she smiled kindly then called after Lian who had just gotten out of the locker room:

“Lian! Your father is there to pick you up darling!”

‘Your father is there to pick you up’. Hearing those words being about him certainly was strange, and all the dance moms seemed to agree with that if the looks they shared were any indication. But he didn’t care. It felt great to hear it. Lian ran to him, her eyes shining with happiness, and he crouched to be at her level and give her a hug.

“ JayJay! You came!”

“Of course I did sweetheart.”

“Are you gonna come and get me everytime now?”

“What, don’t you like it when daddy’s the one picking you up?”

“no, I do, but I like it when it’s you too!”

“ Well then, I’ll try to do it more then. Come on let’ s go, we can buy ice cream before we go home since you’ve been very good.”

“Yay! You’re the best!” she said while kissing his cheek. He chuckled and carried her out.

 

The first time he heard Lian refer to him as her father was in another picking up situation. This time he had gone to pick her up from school. He’d done so a few times already, but it still wasn’t a usual occurrence yet. But everytime he did, it made her happy so he thought of doing so more often.

He was waiting for her to get her things, and noticed she was talking to another little girl while putting her shoes on. The girl asked:

“Lian, who’s the man who’s waiting for you? He’s very handsome!”

“Oh, that’s my dad! But he’s not handsome, he’s pretty! Like a princess!”

He didn’t even laughed at her referring to him as a princess once again, too taken aback by her calling him her dad. He’d never felt more pride in his live than in this instant. He was so lost in his feelings he didn’t see Lian approach him until she was tugging at his shirt to get his attention:

“Hey, JayJay! Are you there?”

“Oh, yes sorry honey, yo were saying?”

“I’m ready now, we can go home.”

“Alright then love, let’s go home.”

And if he spoiled her rotten for a week after that, well, who could blame him?

 

The first time she called him daddy directly, he didn’t realize she was talking to him. the three of them were sitting in the living room, Roy looking at something on his phone while Jason was reading a book. Lian was on the floor, playing with legos, trying to build a castle. Unfortunately, it wasn’t coming out the way she wanted to, which frustrated her to no end. After numerous attempts, she sighed loudly before saying in a whining voice:

“Daddy! Help meeeee!”

Roy instantly put his phone down and asked:

“What do you need baby?”

“Not you! You’re terrible at building! I was talking to Daddy JayJay.”

Jason dropped his book, shocked, his mouth hanging. Roy’s eyes got big for a second before lighting up, a small, soft smile appearing on his face as he turned to his husband:

“Well, you heard her Daddy JayJay, go use your master builder abilities.”

 

Jason tried to talk, but words got caught in his throat and he nearly choked up. He looked from Roy to Lian back and forth for a while, at loss , until the little girl grew impatient:

“Daddy, come on I’m waiting!”

“Right! Sorry! Let’s see what’s going on with this castle of yours!”

He quickly swept away the tears threatening to come out of his eyes and got down on the floor with his daughter to help her, while Roy took a picture which he promptly sent to everyone of Jason’s siblings with the caption : “Dad of the year award, we stan.”

 

And honestly, all the teasing he got from Dick and Tim especially about going soft and being wrapped around Lian’s finger were worth it. Being a dad was great and there’s nothing he’d rather do than taking care of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TALK ABOUT CUTENESS OVERLOAD IM CRYING  
> Next Chapter: Return of the princes (wink wink)


	5. A Thing For Redheads And A Soft Spot For Robins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a redheaD and a Robin bantering and lowkey loving each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL THOUGHT I WAS DONE FOR THE DAY DIDNT YA  
> WELL GUESS AGAIN  
> I'm actually on a roll right now so you can expect more updates today and tomorrow cause I'm on fire  
> for now enjoy more texts between the Ult Brotp, your faves wish they were as epic as them!

**Prince Harry:**

I’ve been thinking

 

**Prince Charming:**

Stop now before it kills you

**Prince Harry:**

This is why I like Tim better than you

 

**Prince Charming:**

Liar, I’m  adelight and you know it

 

**Prince Harry:**

Ya’ll hear sumthin?

 

**Prince Charming:**

Fine, be that way

I like Artemis better so there

 

**Prince Harry:**

Sure whatever helps you sleep at night

 

**Prince Charming:**

What do you want Harper

 

**Prince Harry:**

Oh right

I did have a point to make

 before I was so rudely interrupted

 

**Prince Charming:**

Get on with it I don’t have all day

 

**Prince Harry:**

That’s a lie I know for a fact you have

Literally nothing to do today

 

**Prince Charming:**

I married a snake

 

**Prince Harry:**

Not to late to divorce

But anyway as I was saying

I’ve been thinking.

About your love life

 

**Prince Charming:**

Do you often think about my love life?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Not particularly no

But I was just thinking about all those jokes

Babs make about you having a thing for redheads

And it’s true that most of your exes were redheads

And pretty much all your friends who happen to be redheads

You’ve dated at one time or another

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

Huh

You’re not wrong about that

But I don’t see where you’re going with this?

 

 

**Prince Harry:**

Well

I don’t know if you’ve noticed but

I’m a redhead

And we’ve never hooked up

So like

What’s up with that?

 

**Prince Charming:**

I…

What

 

**Prince Harry:**

Well the way I see it

There’s only two reasons for that

Either I’m so unattractive that even my redheadness

Couldn’t save me which I doubt is the case cause

Like

I own a mirror

I know I look good

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

I worry about you sometimes

 

**Prince Harry:**

Or second option

You’ve had a crush on me

And I just didn’t realize

So Dickie

Something you wanna tell me?

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

Haven’t you thought that maybe

Just maybe

I never got a crush on you because you’re

The closest thing I have to an older brother

And I’ve always seen you that way?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Babs is pretty much your sister

Didn’t stop you

You sick, sick man

 

**Prince Charming:**

That’s different!

I was a confused child okay?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Sure you were

But I still don’t believe you

Admitted, you were totally into me

 

**Prince Charming:**

Why are you obsessed with me being into you

If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were the one

With a crush

 

**Prince Harry:**

Please

I already told Jay that if I ever had to go for one of his

Brothers

I would totally go for Tim

 

**Prince Charming:**

See, you say that but I don’t believe you

You couldn’t handle Tim

 

**Prince Harry:**

You’d be surprised

Just give him pie and he’s yours

Kon should have thought of that

Would have saved him a lot of pining

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

I…

How would you even know that?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Cause I give him pie on a weekly basis?

 

**Prince Charming:**

You buy Tim pastries?

 

 

**Prince Harry:**

No, I bake it for him

 

**Prince Charming:**

You bake?!

 

**Prince Harry:**

Why is everyone always so surprise that I do?

It’s not like it’s rocket science or something like that

 

**Prince Charming:**

No but you gotta admit it’s surprising

Wait what do you mean you bake pies for Tim on

A weekly basis?!

You see him every week?!

I don’t know which one of you deserves to be called a traitor

More right now!

 

**Prince Harry:**

Hey

In my defense

He’s the one who keeps coming

What am I supposed to do, kick him out?

Plus I like hanging out with him, he’s cool

 

**Prince Charming:**

You never hang out with me though

And you never baked me pie :(

Don’t you love me?

Am I not good enough for you anymore? :’(

**Prince Harry:**

Are you jealous?

And you say you never had a crush

 

**Prince Charming:**

Of course I’m jealous asshole!

I was supposed to be your favorite Robin

And now you’re marrying Jason, you’ve basically

Adopted Damian and now I learn you’re besties with Tim

That’s betrayal at its finest.

 

**Prince Harry:**

Anw poor baby Dick

That’s how I feel about being your least favorite redhead

 

**Prince Charming:**

You’re not though

Like honest to God

I mean there’s a reason you were best man at my wedding

You’re my platonic soulmate Harper

Don’t you dare forget it

 

**Prince Harry:**

Aww you do care

Alright I guess I’ll accept it

And of course you’re still my favorite Robin you doofus

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yay!

In your face Timberly!

 

**Prince Harry:**

Oh by the way that reminds me

About me marrying Jay

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yes?

**Prince Harry:**

Well I was really planning on returning the favor

 and asking you to be my best man

but unfortunately that’s not going to be possible.

 

**Prince Charming:**

Why?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Cause I lost the duel

 

**Prince Charming:**

The what?

 

**Prince Harry:**

The duel. The one Jay and I had to determine

Which one of us would get to have you as a best man

 

**Prince Charming:**

You did what?

Wait

Wait what?

 

**Prince Harry:**

You heard right

We legit dueled

Like, swords and everything

Even had Alfred as a referee

And let me tell you, Jay didn’t play fair

You’d think he’d go easy on me

Since he’s in love with me and shit

But I guess he really wanted you as his best man

 

**Prince Charming:**

I…. why are you telling me this?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Cause the idiot is too shy to ask you now

Kicked my ass to make sure he would get you

And now he’s too scared to ask you

It’s infuriating

 

**Prince Charming:**

I just…

Woah…

 

**Prince Harry:**

You’re crying aren’t you?

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

You can’t prove anything

 

**Prince Harry:**

Walls just sent me a text asking

what I did to make you cry

says he’sabout to throw hands

 

**Prince Charming:**

LISTEN I JUST HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS OK

I JUST LOVE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD

WHO DUELS FOR A BEST MAN FFS

LEGENDS THAT’S WHO

AND JAY’S ADORABLE OMG LIKE I CANT

I’m honestly sobbing

 

**Prince Harry:**

I don’t know if it’s cute or pathetic

Anyway so can you please just

 tell him you’ll do it so he’ll stop stressing?

It’s getting on my nerves

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yeah sure of course

 I’ll come by in the evening to tell him

 

**Prince Harry:**

Great

I’ll make you a pie

What’s your favorite?

 

**Prince Charming:**

GASP

I’VE ASCENDED TO PIE LEVEL

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Oh, and Lemon

 

 

**Prince Harry:**

Oh, good choice

That’s also Bruce’s favorite

 

**Prince Charming:**

YOU’VE MADE BRUCE A PIE?!

 

**Prince Harry:**

He asked

Tim gave him some of the one I made for him

And he liked it so

 

**Prince Charming:**

You better not be coming for my spot as the favorite

Son Harper ISTG

 

**Prince Harry:**

Heh

Already have enough daddy issues as it is

Don’t need to add more to the mix

 

 

**Prince Charming:**

That’s probably a good call

I wonder if I can convince Bruce to share the first dance

With Jay also

We’d be starting a tradition lol

 

**Prince Harry:**

If you manage that

Well

It was nice knowing you I guess

 

**Prince Charming:**

Yeah true Jay would liquidate me

Maybe I could make Tim do it

Jay would probably not kill him

I think

 

**Prince Harry:**

Debatable

 

**Prince Charming:**

I’ll think about it

By the way if I’m Jay’s best man

Who is yours?

 

**Prince Harry:**

Lol good question

I’m still trying to decide that

I’ll figure it out eventually

 

**Prince Charming:**

I’m sure you will

I’ll leave you to it, see you later

Honey Bear! Xxx

 

**Prince Harry:**

Eh, not the worst nickname you’ve given me

I’ll take it

See you later Dickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... I kind of got carried away with this one but not gonna lie I absolutely love it! Roy is iconic and Dick is basically me whenever I'm showed any love or affection.  
> Next Chapter: father in law


	6. Batseal Of Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is probably not Dad of The Year 2019, but he's trying and Roy can appreciate that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO HOLA BONJOUR GUTEN TAG  
> Well another one done!  
> Probably won' publish it right away, I'm just pre writing my notes and everything so I'll just have to push podt when the time's right.  
> so by the time this comes out yu might have two chapters for the price of one cause why not?   
> Anywho hope you enjoy y loves! x

There wasn’t  a lot of things that could make Roy nervous. He’d seen a lot in his relatively short life, and wasn’t easily spooked.

But at that moment, as he was heading to  Wayne Manor in his red beaten up jeep to meet with Bruce Wayne also known as Batman himself, he couldn’t help but feel very anxious. When he had gotten the call a few days ago, he didn’t believe it at first. He didn’t think Bruce Wayne would one day want to have a one on one with him. the first thing he’d done was call the only person he knew had been in his situation before: Wally. He thought that if anyone could help ease his nerves about having to spend time with the Dark Knight as one of his Robins’ suitor, it was him.

He was wrong. Wally had not only been useless, but he also found the situation really funny:

“Oh my God! I’ve been waiting for this to happen to you for months! MONTHS! Oh he’s gonna eat you alive, I’m already picturing it! Oh it was nice knowing you Roy, truly it was, but you’re dead now!”

“ I didn’t call for you to predict my untimely death West! Tell me how to make sure he doesn’t hang me by the ankles above a shark tank!”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Well you’re still alive aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah, you’re right. But I’m also a lot more loveable than you so…”

“This was a mistake, bye Wally.”

“No wait! I was kidding I swear! Listen just… relax I guess. He’s probably not inviting you to kill you. Probably.”

“Why am I friends with you? You’re useless.”

“No but like, I don’t know, be yourself I guess.”

“Most of the time, being myself is what gets me in trouble, you do realize that?”

“Well, find yourself a new self, and then be that I guess.”

“What a moronic thing to say. Thanks for nothing Wally, see you never.”

“Whatever Roy, have fun with Brucie, I will miss you, love you!”

And then he hung up.

 

So that left Roy with no answer to his question, and no reassurance at all as he finally reached the property. He parked his car and took two minutes to breathe, checking that he was still presentable in the mirror. Then he got out and directed himself to the front door. He had barely knocked that Alfred was already opening for him and greeting him.

“Good Afternoon Master Roy, you’re just on time, very good. My I take your coat?”

Roy mumbled a polite hello back and gave his coat to the butler who quickly went to put it on the hanger before making him follow him to the living room where Bruce was waiting on an armchair, a newspaper in hand, flipping through in a bored manner.

When he saw Roy enter, he put the newspaper away and got up to greet him.

“Ah, Roy, good to see you. Please have a sit.”

He did as told, and Alfred came to serve them coffee. They started drinking in an awkward silence, Roy fixated on his cup while Bruce was staring at him with his famous Bat stare. He finally broke the silence:

“I’m sure you know why I invited you today?”

“I was thinking you were going to finally end my life?”

Roy allowed himself to look up and he could swear he saw amusement on Bruce’s face.

“Actually, that’s not in the plan today. I will however give you a heads up when the day comes.”

“That’s very kind of you, I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. On a more serious note, I actually wanted to congratulate you on your engagement properly. You might not believe me, but I’m genuinely happy for you and Jason.”

“you… really? I would have thought you’d disapprove. “

Bruce shook his head.

“Not that I’d have any say in who Jason decides to spend his life with anyway, but I’m in full support of this relationship. You’re good for him, you’ve been good for him for a very long time, even when you weren’t dating. You’ve given him everything I never could, and I thank you for that. I’ve made many mistakes with my children, but it’s with Jason I messed up the most. That’s why I know my approval probably means nothing to him, but in any case, you do have it.”

Roy was actually speechless for a moment, approval from Batman, he never thought he’d see the day. But then he recovered and said:

“You’re wrong.”

“I beg you’re pardon?”

“About your approval meaning nothing to him. you’re wrong. That’s what he wants you to think. He wants you to think you don’t matter to him but that’s not true. No matter what happened between you two, you’re still his father. And he stills cares for you. He stills wonders about what you would think or do in different situations. Okay, sometimes it’s so he can do the exact opposite just to spite you, but still. He cares. He cares far much than you realize. Just like he doesn’t realize that you still care about him too.”

“Of course I care about him, he’s my son after all.”

“I’m sure it won’t come as a surprise to you but, you’re not exactly the most expressive person on the planet. Maybe you should tell him you care, get the message clear.”

“hm. Maybe I should. Thank you for the advice.”

“No problem, anything to make Jay happy.”

 

Bruce looked at him for a few seconds, and it was like he was staring into his soul.

“You’re already making him very happy, I can tell. I hope he makes you happy too. “

“He does. More than I could ever have hoped for.”

“Then you must hang on to each other. A love like that is hard to come by. I put my entire trust nin your hands when it comesto him, Roy Harper. And I’m sure you’re not going to let me down. But just in case, because I wouldn’t be doing my job right if I didn’t threaten you a little, know that if you ever hurt him, I will let all my children loose on you first before I end your suffering myself, understood?”

 

And honestly, he had expected far worse. It was still a bit terrifying though, so he nodded vigorously, and Bruce clapped his hands.

“Good! Welcome to te family Roy.” He added while offering his hand for Roy to shake.

 

The rest of the conversation went fairly well, far better than what Roy had anticipated. He left the Manor with a smile on his face and a newfound appreciation for the mystery of a man that was Bruce Wayne. Before he left, Bruce had actually said:

“Oh by the way, I tried some of your pie, the Lemon one when I visited Tim the other day? Probably the best I’ve ever had and I live with Alfred. You have to give me the recipe.”

“Oh, I can just make you one, no big deal, I love baking.”

“And just like that, I have a new favorite son in law.”

 

Roy would be sure to inform Wally of that, he thought as he entered his car.

When he got back to the apartment, Jason had already put Lian to bed and was just relaxing in front of the tv, lying down the couch lazily. He smiled when he saw Roy but didn’t move a finger, and Roy rolled his eyes fondly before approaching to give him a kiss.

“Tired already?”

“I love Lian, but she used up every ounce of energy I had left in my body honestly.”

“I get you. Scoot over so I can sit.”

Jason groaned but did it anyway.

“By the way you never told me where you went today.”

“Oh right, just to the Manor.”

“… you went to the Manor.”

“Uhuh.”

“You went willingly to the Manor.Alone.”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Bruce invited me.”

“Why would he do such a thing.”

“to congratulate me on being engaged to you and welcome me in the family of course, why else?” Roy said casually, as if he hadn’t had a mental breakdown about all of this this very morning. Jason looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“You’re telling me that Bruce Wayne invited you to the manor without any ulterior motive just to have a chat cause we’re engaged?”

“Well yeah. Apparently it’s a tradition now, cause Wally’s gone through that as well.”

“Yeah but Wally married Dick. You’re marrying me.”

“No kidding.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again: you’re still Bruce’s kid. He still loves you. And you’re still part of his family. So it’s natural that he’d try to get to know me. And threaten me a little, but like that was the softest threatening ever I almost found it cute I was expecting so much worse.”

“…Bruce threatened you… for me?”

“that’s what I’m telling you, yes.”

“I… that’s too much information for me tonight. Let’s deal with this craziness tomorrow.”

“as you wish. Hey Jay?”

“hm?”

“I love you. So so much. I would literally take on Batman himself for you. Probably won’t have to now, but know that I would.”

As a response, Jason kissed him then cuddled up against him.

“My hero” he said in a yawn, then proceeded to fall asleep on chest.

Roy smiled, wrapping his arms around him carefully as if he was the most precious treasure in the world which to him, he was. There was nowhere he would rather be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akjfdgbls I don't even know if I   
> love this chapter or if it's a mess cause I was so distracted writing it but tbh Bruce is my fav like come through good(ish) dad Bruce!  
> Next Chapter: Still on that parenting trend; thinking of renaming this fic Parental JayRoy tbh lol


	7. More Love To Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay thinks he's slick but Roy can see right through his husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah I'm sorry thischapter is awfully short ! but it's cute or at leastI think so!plus it's kind of an exposition chapter you'llsee why in a minute!  
> Anyway only three more chapters planned after this one I might take a little break and write the other fic's next chapter first lol  
> Enjoy! xxx

**Bourne:**

Do you ever worry about Lian feeling lonely ?

 

**Merida:**

What do you mean ?

Why would she feel lonely when

 she has such a huge family ?

she has like hundreds of aunts and uncles

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah but like

She doesn’t get to hang out with much kids her age

I think it might be making her sad

 

**Merida:**

You think ?

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah

I think maybe she’d like to have a sibling

Maybe she would feel less lonely then

If she had a little brother or sister

That would be good for her

To have that

I think

 

**Merida :**

Huh.

Did Lian tellyou she wants a sibling ?

 

**Bourne :**

Well

Not exactly but

I can sense it

I think she would love that

 

**Merida :**

I see

Jay, you know I love you

 

**Bourne:**

Love you too

 

**Merida:**

But honestly, for a batkid

You’re a terrible liar

 

**Bourne:**

What do you mean ?

 

**Merida:**

I don’t think Lian is the one who wants a sibling

Not that I don’t think she would love it

She does seem pretty open to the idea

But right now,

 the one who’s craving a new addition to the family

is definetly you

 

**Bourne:**

Me? Nonsense

Don’t know where you got that

I am merely expressing my concern

for our daughter’s wellbeing

 

**Merida:**

Babe

Cut the bs

I see right through you

 

**Bourne :**

… Fine

Maybe I do want another child

Perhaps it’s been stuck on my mind for a few weeks now

And mayhaps I have been spending a bit more

Time than I should have watching baby pictures of Lian

And it made me emotional

Happy?

 

**Merida:**

Now that wasn’t so hard was it?

 

 

**Bourne:**

I don’t know why I put up with you

 

**Merida:**

Cause I also put up with you

Baby why didn’t you just tell me you were thinking about

Having another child?

 

**Bourne:**

I wasn’t sure id you’d want to

I didn’t want to say it if I was the only one feeling that way

 

**Merida:**

But you thought manipulating me

Into thinking about it was

A good idea?

 

**Bourne:**

Sounded better in my head

 

**Merida :**

I can practically see you pouting

Through the text

You’re adorable

**Bourne :**

If you say so

 

**Merida :**

For your information

I’m actually not opposed to having another child

I would actually really love that

 

**Bourne:**

You would ?

 

**Merida:**

Well yeah

I think us raising Lian has shown we make a

Great team

So I don’t see why we shouldn’t do it again

I’m guessing you were thinking of adoption?

 

**Bourne:**

Yeah mostly

As much as it would make Bruce’s day

To see me walk in his footsteps and I would hate that

I actually would like to give a kid down

On his luck like me a chance

At a better life

 

**Merida:**

I figured you would

My kindhearted husband

What do you say we start looking into it tonight

When you come home?

 

**Bourne:**

That sounds like a great plan

Thank you Roy

 

**Merida :**

Whatever for ?

 

**Bourne :**

for putting up with my crazy antics

for being patient with me

and for giving me this life I never thought I would

be able to have in a million years

 

**Merida :**

You are absolutely welcome for all that

It’s my pleasure

I would even go as far as saying it’s my honor

I have to go now, I’m driving Lian to her friend’s birthday party.

 

**Bourne:**

Alright, be safe you two

Love you both

See you tonight

 

**Merida:**

We love you too Jay

See you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Return of the Red Fury


	8. Tough Love, Strong Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl and Robin 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii  
> so  
> this chapter is very short I'm sorry  
> I just, I didn't want to make it longer just for the sake of it, and I thought it was really good as it was so yeah  
> I'll try to write the next one in the next few hours, if sleep doesn't get to me first!  
> Anyway Enjoy!

Barbara and Jason had always had  a cat and dog relationship. while it was something that was pretty common between the Robins and the First Batgirl, it was even more apparent with Jason. And sometimes, it could get uly pretty quick between them.

But they also understood each other in a way the others couldn’t. and often, Jason woul confide things to Barbara that he’d never thought he could say out loud. She just had a way of making him tell her everything.

This time however, she hadn’t needed to use her strange power on him, because he had come to her wanting to share something with her. When Roy and him decided to take Lian in and that Jason would be helping raising her, while he had been really happy to make such a commitment for the man he loved, he was also terrified and completely at loss. And so he had gone straight to Barbara who had listened attentively and offered as much advice as she could while not having any experience in parenting obviously, but it had helped a lot just to be listened to.

 

He had gone to her often in the next few years when he had a doubt, when he felt worthless or when he felt frustrated. She would always set him straight and make him see things from another perspective.

It’s not that he never went to his brothers or anyone else for advice, but when it came to parenting and his insecurities around it, Barbara was the best choice.

 

So it didn’t come as a surprise to anyone when, after deciding they would adopt another kid, and even before having even found a kid to adopt, Jason went to Barbara to ask her to be godmother?

Well, when I say it didn’t come as a surprise to anyone, I mean anyone but Barbara. Barbara was positively shocked.

“You want me to… be the Godmother of your child? Me? really?”

“That’s what I just said yes.”

“you… but I… I mean… why?”

“Did you just ask me why I would choose you, my one and only sister from another mother, my partner in crime, the one who’s believed in me when I couldn’t believe in myself, who kicks my ass when I lose my way to bring me back, the woman I love the most on this entire planet, as Godmother for my child?”

“I… did you just say you love me?”

“Oh lease Babs, get with the program, we’ve established I was capable of feelings like, three books ago already!”

“No I know that but… you… you never said you loved me before.”

And then it hit Jason that he indeed had never uttered those words in his life. Not to Barbara, who deserved it so much for all she’d done for him.

“Well, that’s my mistake. I do love you Babs. You’re part of my family and I’m very thankful for that, cause I would literally be lost without you. so will you be the Godmother of my still unknown child?”

And just like that, Babs started crying. And Jason, who’d never really had to comfort her before, she was more often than not the one to do the comforting, reacted on instincts (probably thanks to his experience with parenting) and took her in his arms, soothing her until she calmed down. When she finally got back to normal (mostly) she said, still holding onto her brother:

“Of course I accept, watch me turn your child into the actual king or queen of this family, you won’t know what hit you !”

Jason laughed wholeheartedly

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Keep on Fighting for Happiness


	9. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying is always exhausting, and the truth is hard to spill but it shall set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Don't let yourself be fooled by the fluffy beginning, the rest of this chapter is pure, unadultered angst.  
> that's it  
> Enjoy <3

**Angry Bird:**

Hey kiddo

 

**Speedy Gonzales:**

Oh wow

Hi Jason! :D

I think it’s the first time you’ve ever texted me

Feels like it’s a special moment *-*

 

**Angry Bird:**

Is it really the first time?

Huh

I guess it is yeah

Hadn’t thought about it

 

**Speedy Gonzales:**

I’ve ascended to God Level now!

 

**Angry Bird:**

You’re exaggerating

I’m not that special

 

**Speedy Gonzales:**

Of course you are!

And I’m very honored uwu

 

**Angry Bird:**

Oh God they were right

You’re too precious for this God forsaken planet

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

Stoooop I’m blushing!

Anyway is there a specific reason why you texted me?

 

**Angry Bird:**

Oh right

Almost forgot cause you’re too cute

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

Akjfdghsk stop!

You were saying?

 

**Angry Bird:**

Well okay

So it might sound strange but like

Are you okay?

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

I…

I don’t really understand the question?

I mean I do but like…

Well I mean yes I’m great why are you asking?

 

**Angry Bird:**

Okay so

You know how I died and shit right?

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

I am aware yes?

 

**Angry Bird:**

Well when I came back obviously

I went on this big revenge spree that we don’t need

To talk about because you’re too pure you

Don’t deserve to hear about that

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

You do know I’ve spent half of my life living

In a post apocalyptic world right?

I think I’ve seen far worse than what you did

 

**Angry Bird:**

You know, thinking about that

Makes everything even worse

Like, why you of all people

You poor baby I want to tuck you in bed and read you

A bed time story

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

Parenthood has changed you

 

**Angry Bird:**

You’re not the first to tell me

Anyway back to my story

So I went bonkers for a while everyone knows that

But after that, when the dust settled

And I found myself alone in my safe house at the time

Everything seemed to just catch up to me at once

And I fell into a deep depression

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

Oh :’(

I’m so sorry Jay

 

**Angry Bird:**

Nah don’t be, it’s not your fault

Plus it was a long time ago.

Anyway so I was really fucking depressed for a while

And it took a lot of time and help for me to

Get out of it.

Roy helped a lot, my brothers and Babs too

In the end, knowing I didn’t have to go through this alone was

What helped the most, but I’m sure I’m not

Teaching you anything saying this

You know this yourself

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

Yeah I can relate pretty well

But I still don’t see where you’re going with this though

 

**Angry Bird:**

I’m getting there

So I got out of that awful place

Thanks to the love and support of my family and boyfriend

And for the most part I’m happy now

But sometimes I still get relapses

Like most of the times it’s just small slumps that I get out

Of pretty quickly, nothing to worry about

But sometimes, it goes deeper than that

And I feel like everything I’ve built

All the progress I’ve made

Are just crumbling down

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

Oh…

 

**Angry Bird:**

And in those moments, I feel so ashamed of myself

I feel like I’m not strong enough to go the distance

Like I’ve failed

Not only me but everyone else

And that they will be disappointed in me

So I have his instinct you see

This urge to hide my pain and pretend I haven’t relapsed

Pretend I’m still doing great

Just so nobody can know how much of a failure I am

Pretty stupid right?

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

I guess…

 

**Angry Bird:**

So sometimes I play pretend for a while

And it’s exhausting really

It takes out a lot of energy

But I’ve gotten pretty good at it

I even managed to trick Roy once or twice

But he’s not easily fooled.

And he’s started to notice the pattern

So now every time I start getting back into this old habit

He’s always there to snap me out of it

And he doesn’t let me sink alone

No matter how many times I’m drowning

He always comes to put me back on the surface

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

He’s really amazing…

 

**Angry Bird:**

I know, I’m lucky to have him

The thing is, when people love you

They want you to be happy

And so if you tell him you are and you become

 a good enough liar to convince them it’s the truth

they will probably believe you again and again

until it’s too late

But at the same time, the more you lie

the more you become exhausted

and there always comes a time when your mask cracks

under the pressure

if you’re lucky enough, someone will see the crack and come to the rescue

and if it happens enough times like it did with me

they might be able to recognize that the mask is on

even before it cracks.

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

I see…

What does it have to do with me?

 

**Angry Bird:**

As someone who wears plenty of masks

And especially this mask of happiness

I’ve pretty much become an expert on the subject

And I can recognize a person wearing the same mask when I see one

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

I don’t know what you’re saying

I’m fine

 

**Angry Bird:**

I know how scary and lonely relapsing is

I know how terrified you must feel right now

And I know you think you’re weak

That you’ve failed your loved ones

But Bart, you’re a human

You’ll rise and fallmore than once

It’s fucking terrible and tiring I know

To have to keep fighting for what most people take for granted

To feel like you must survive when you don’t even want to live

And to feel like it’s an endless circle

But you must not forget

You’ve been through it before

You’ve overcome all of this once before

You can do it again

And for all the moments of pain you have to go through

There’s twice as much joy awaiting you

Look at us

Look how far we’ve come already

We are not weak

You are not weak Bart

You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met

You saved the world

Now let us save you.

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

I…

I can’t…

 

**Angry Bird:**

It’s alright Bart

We don’t have to talk to anyone about this yet

Eventually we will

But right now it can stay between the two of us

But you gotta let me help you

And it starts like this

I’m going to ask you the question one more time

And you have to answer honestly this time

 

 

Bart, are you okay?

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

…..No

No I’m not

 

**Angry Bird:**

No you’re not

But you will be

It will be fine Bart I promise you

I’ve got you now

Can you please open the door for me?

 

 

**Protect Him At All Cost:**

…okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me start by saying that if any of you ever go through something like what Jason and Bart have gone through, please know that you are not alone, and that I love you and will always root for ou. I know those are just words on ascreen, I know you might think I don't mean it but I do. I know what it's like to feel alone, to feel isolated from the people you love, to feel like a failure. I knwo that sometimes you're tired of fighting to "be happy", like they say you should be. I now how tempting it is to give up. I also know that in every human resides an unbelievable strength that only needs to be discovered. sometimes you need someone else to show you that strength, sometimes you find it for yourself by doing things you love . all this to say that I hope anyone who's having a tough time right now can find solace in Jason's words. I often make my characters say things I would have liked to hear at one point or another in my life, because I thing maybe, someday, someone who needs it might hear it and if it can help just one person I would have already accomplished my goal. I know fanfiction is not that deep, but some of the fics I've read have personnaly helped me through tough times and I just wish I could be a beacon of hope as well.  
> I'm sorry for my very long rambling, just remember I love you <3  
> OKAY NOW FOR THE TEASER  
> Next Chapter: New Kid


	10. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they talked about adopting, they certainly didn't expect that. But they wouldn't have it any other way.  
> Or Alternatively, Conner is a delivering stork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So, before getting into it, let's talk about my sad life for a bit lol. My computer broke. so yeah, I'm kind of depressed about that. Had to write with my father's old computer and I mean it's okay I guess but like all my files are on my computer so I really need to repare it asap.  
> but anywh, here's the last chapter from this fic! this is just pure fluff and family love and honestly I think I have a new favorite child.  
> So yeah, meet Caleb!  
> Hope you enjoy! xxx

When Jason and Roy decided they wanted to adopt a new kid, they were determined to do it in the most normal way possible. Sure, it might take time, but they thought it would be worth it in the end.

But of course, nothing in their lives was ever normal. They should have known.

A month after first talking about adoption, they received a surprise visit from Conner one very early morning. It was obvious he’d just got back from a mission with how ruffled he looked. But that’s not the first thing that caught Jason’s eye when he opened the door. No, the real surprise was what Conner was holding in his arms, or rather, who.

It was a little boy, probably a toddler still, eyes wide open, clinging to Conner’s neck like a comfort blanket. With his curly blond hair and blue-green eyes, he looked like a poster child for all those happy family ads, except, one look at him and you could almost feel the suffering he’d been through. He looked deathly afraid, and was a bit too thin for Jason’s comfort. This had “abuse” written all over. His parental instincts immediately kicked in, and he gave the kindest smile he could muster before saying in a soft voice:

“Well, would you look at that, we have visitors! And who might your little friend be, Conner?” he added while still looking at the little boy who just looked back for a few seconds, curious and hesitant, before hiding his face in Conner’s shirt.

“Well,” Conner answered with a sigh “it’s a long story. Can we come in? oh and also would you mind giving something to eat to the kid, he must be starving.”

“of course, you’re in luck, Roy’s just made pancakes. What do you say kiddo, do you like pancakes?”

 

The kid lifted his head to stare at him a bit skeptically, as if he believed it was a trap, but he seemed to find nothing to distrust on Jason’s face, because he slowly and timidly nodded. Jason gave him an encouraging smile.

“ Well then, you two come in and have a sit in the living room; I’m gonna go tell Roy we have guests, I’ll be back in a minute.”

And so he went to the kitchen where Roy was whistling softly while cleaning the counter. He heard Jason come in and asked without even turning:

“Who was that at the door?”

“Kon, and he didn’t come alone. He’s got a kid with him.”

“A kid? What do you mean a kid?”

“I don’t know yet, he didn’t get to explain anything? He’s more concerned about feeding the boy. I came to get him some pancakes.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I always make a shit ton of food. You always complain about it, but see it’s useful!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Just hurry up and get to the living room.” Jason said while putting a few pancakes on a plate before taking it with him to the living room.

“Here you go champ” he said while putting the plate in front of the kid who’s eyes lit up at the sight. He looked from Jason to Conner for a while, as if asking if it was really for him, asking for permission, and Conner said in the softest voice Jason had ever heard him use:

“You can eat kiddo, no one is taking it away from you I promise. This is all yours.”

This seemed to ease his worries away, and he slowly got off Conner’s lap to grab the pancakes and started eating them carefully, as if he still wasn’t sure it wasn’t a dream. The two men watched him eat in silence, feeling heartbroken at the sight. Roy came in half way through the second pancake and smiled and wave at the little boy who just looked at him the same way he had Jason, before resuming his eating. Roy sat next to his husband and started the conversation:

“So Kon, what brings you here, and with this precious angel?”

Conner sighed again, massaging his temples.

“So, you know how I’ve been keeping an eye on Luthor the past few months because I had a feeling he was preparing something? Well, I was kind of right? He’s been doing shady deals with a new lab. I was scared it might be a new Cadmus situation, but it was worse, way worse. Basically, they’ve been going under the radar for years, doing disgusting “experiments” on every metahumans they could find. And they have connections with officials in the government, so no one ever tells them anything. Tim and I have been trying to expose them, but we didn’t have enough proof. We’ve finally been able to hack into their computers and we’ve encovered all their files, I’m talking thousands of them. We sent everything to the press, and so they tried to erase every trace of the lab and transfer all the metas elsewhere. I came in before they could finish the process. Most of the metas had already been transferred unfortunately, but we think we can find out where they’re gone pretty easily. The only one that hadn’t been transferred yet was the kid. He… they had him in this glass cage, he was being ogled by a dozen of scientists. According to his file, he’s been there for more than three years. Came in when he was nine month old.”

Jason saw red:

“Are you telling me that he’s four years old? He’s so small; he doesn’t look older than two!”

“I know, they’ve obviously been underfeeding him. Apparently, he’s got a bunch of different powers ranging from telekinesis, telepathy, empathy and reality altering. That’s only the ones that have been discovered, but the kid is special. He was their most important “asset” according to the file. But you know how those kinds of powers usually work. It’s all linked to his emotions. So they did everything they could to break him mentally, just to see what would happen. I’ve never been this close to kill people my entire life.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you,” Roy muttered darkly and Jason nodded in agreement before adding:

“That doesn’t explain what you’re doing here though.”

“Right. Well with all of his powers and the accomplices inside the government, I can’t really put him in the care of the authorities. And anyway, with what he’s gone through, putting him in the system is a really bad idea. I’ve looked into it, both his parents are dead, probably at the hands of the people in the lab, and he has no other family to take him in so that’s not an option. He’s got to stay under our protection. But… let’s be real, I have absolutely no idea of how to take care of a child, especially one that’s gone through what he has. I’m absolutely clueless. So I thought… well you two are far better equipped for this than I am, and since you were looking into adoption anyway…”

 

Well, that was a bit sudden and unexpected, but Jason thought that somehow, this was how it was meant to happen. After all, one of the main reasons he’d wanted to adopt was because he wanted to give a child who had suffered too much already a chance at a better life. He looked into Roy’s eyes and his husband nodded, also instantly knowing this was the right call.

“What’s his name?” Jason asked Conner.

“ apparently his parents had named him Caleb, but he probably doesn’t remember ever being called that. They always called him by his serial number.”

This had Jason’s blood boiling even more, but he tried to stay calm so he would not upset the kid who was currently looking around in awe, his eyes wandering everywhere even though he wasn’t moving from his sit. Jason got up and got in front of him, crouching down to be on eye level with him.

“Hey kiddo, I don’t think I introduced myself earlier. My name’s Jason, but you can call me Jay if you want. And the one with red hair over there, that’s my husband Roy. We also have a daughter who’s still sleeping right now, her name is Lian and she’s ten. you’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all this. Well, you see Roy and I, we love having a daughter. It’s great, being parents is one of our biggest joy. So, we’ve been wanting to have another child to add to our family. What about you, would you like to have a family?”

Caleb looked confused, but still nodded after a while.

“Well, we would like to be your new family, if you’re okay with it. What do you say, do you want us to be your family?”

And the look, oh the look of pure joy in his eyes, the brightness of relief, gratitude and hope. This was the only answer Jason needed. He smiled to his new child and gently patted his head, before looking at Roy and Conner and saying:

“Alright then, I guess we have a son!”

 

The following months were not always easy, but it was expected with what the poor boy had gone through. It took a while for him to start feeling comfortable. Lian’s presence helped a lot. From the moment he met her, Caleb trusted her without any reserve. And she was overjoyed with having a little brother to take under her wing, so the two of them wuickly became inseparable.

It took two months for Caleb to start talking. He understood what everyone would say to him, even to a bigger extent than kids his age usually did, but he was still too terrified to talk. They had wondered if what he had lived had rendered him mute forever, but it fortunately hadn’t been the case.

His first sentenced had occurred one day when Roy was about to go pick Lian up for school. They usually tried to avoid making Caleb go to places where he had to be around too many people, because they knew it made him nervous. They always made sure to ask him how he felt about it before going anywhere. So it had never even occurred to them to take him with them to school. But that day, as he saw Roy prepare to go out, he walked up to him with a determined look on his face, tucked on Roy’s sleeve so he would look at him and asked in a small voice, almost a whisper:

“Can I go with you?”

Roy was taken aback of course, as was Jason who’d seen it all unfolds, but he quickly recovered:

“You want to come to school with me?”

“Yes. I wanna pick up Big Sister.”

And oh how it made them emotional to hear that. Lian had taken to call Caleb Little Brother most of the time, and to refer to herself as Big Sister when talking to him, but hearing it from Caleb was a different experience altogether. Roy quickly swept a tear away before sniffing and saying:

“of course you can come Angel, Big Sister will be so happy to see you’ve come for her.”

Caleb smiled then happily ran to find his shoes. Roy took the time to check on his husband who was suppressing a sob. He chuckled:

“you gonna be okay here?”

“What, me? Of course, I’m fine, I’m dandy. Just… those damned allergies you know?”

“Sure,” Roy mockingly said as Caleb came back with his shoes on and struggling to close his jacket. Roy quickly helped him out with that before declaring: “alright pup are we ready? Then let’s go! Say bye to Jay!”

“Bye Jay, see you later,” he said while waving to the poor emotional Jason who waved back, already planning the hundreds of ways he was going to spoil him this week.

 

Of course there were bad days. Days where something would trigger him and either make him completely close off or on the contrary explode. They had to get used to his powers and how to handle them. But never once did they forget to remind him that they would always be there for him, that they were his family and that they loved him, that nothing could ever change that.

 

The concept of family had been pretty vague to Caleb in the beginning, but he was slowly starting to get it more and more. Then one day, after Jason had read him his bed time story, he noticed Caleb looked like he was deep in thoughts.

“Is something bothering you Angel?”

Angel had become Caleb’s main nickname. Barbara had been the first to call him that way, and Caleb had a lot of affection for his Godmother, so he instantly decided it was his favorite petname.

He scrunched his nose cutely and answered:

“ You and Roy, you’re my parents now, yes?”

“Of course we are baby.”

“but when kids have parents, they don’t call them by their names I think.”

“huh. You’re right, usually they don’t do it. “

“So, why do I call you Jay and Roy? Why don’t I call you Dads?”

Jason had to suppress the urge to coo at his son.

“Do you want to call us dads?”

Caleb seemed to think about it for a while, then said carefully;

“I think so… can I do that?”

“you can call us whatever you want Angel. We only want you to be comfortable, that’s why we waited until you felt like you wanted to. But we would love you to call us dads from now on, or any other father-related names you like. .”

Caleb smiled brightly and nodded:

“Okay, thanks!”

“you’re very welcome darling. Now it’s time for you to sleep.”

“alright, I’m a bit tired anyway.”

He then hugged Jason, which took him by surprise because Caleb was rarely the one initiating physical contact. he hugged his son back and kissed his forehead. Caleb mumbled:

“Goodnight Daddy, I love you.”

Jason was internally cursing himself for being so weak when it came to his children as he once again had to hold back tears.

“I love you too Angel, sweet dreams.”

When he got back to the living room where Roy was waiting, the first thing he did was kiss him senseless. Roy was taken aback but he wasn’t complaining.

“not that I don’t like it but what’s the occasion?” he asked when Jason finally let him breathe.

“I’m just really happy. And I love you, I love our children, I love our family. I’m the luckiest bastard in the world.”

“hm, untrue, that’s definetly me.”

And Roy kissed Jason again, both of them letting their happiness consume them. They deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah it's over!  
> Okay so a few things.  
> if anyone's wondering, Kon is Caleb's Godfather, i mean it made sense since he's the one who found him and saved him.  
> his favorite uncle is Damian, of course. Damian would probably kill anyone who just looked at him funny.  
> Also, I'm not sure if he'd be called Caleb Todd-Harper or just Caleb Harper. I think Jason wouldn't mind the kids not having his name, but Roy would probably feel like he needed to be included so yeah.  
> Also before anyone says anything, his middle name is definetly Alfred and no one can tell me otherwise.  
> ASLO EDIT I FORGOT TO. ADD! I thought about it and like it finally clicked that of freaking course Kaldur was Roy's best man at the wedding cause like Im a sucker for their friendship.and I love Kaldur and honestly he should have more screen time in my stories don't know why he doesnt .  
> That's it for the headcanons lol hope you love Caleb as much as I already do which is too much .  
> Thank you for reading this JayRoy Lovefest, Hope I could satisfy you ! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated as always! xxx


End file.
